


Лицо

by ChemicalMusician



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician
Summary: Какаши учит Наруто писать аккуратные отчёты для Ируки-сенсея.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 22





	Лицо

— Ты что, всерьёз собрался нести такой отчёт Ируке-сенсею?  
Наруто сжимается под напором неодобрительного тёмного взгляда.

— Ну… а что? Сами знаете, какой сложной была миссия в Стране Волн, на ранг C, как заявлялось сначала, не тянет, нам заплатили как за C…

— А Ирука-сенсей здесь при чем? — всё так же нелестно покачивает головой Какаши-сенсей. — Его дело — проверить готовность выполнения, а не выдать миссию, этим занимаются старейшины и Хокаге. Я повторю: ты всерьёз ему будешь нести смятый лист, заляпанный бульоном от… э… это свиной рамен или с уткой?

— Свиной, — бурчит Наруто.

— …так вот, бульоном от свиного рамена, с расплывающимися кандзи и на кое-где порванном по краям листе?

— Да Ирука-сенсей проверял мои домашки, он знает мой почерк и разбирает…

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, — прерывает его быструю речь Какаши. — Ты вот так сдавал ещё и домашки в академии?

Наруто опускает голову.  
— Горе-ребёнок, — вздыхает Какаши.  
«И это сын Минато-сенсея…» — так и вертится на языке, но ляпнуть такое — по крайней мере сейчас — непозволительно.

— Ну Какаши-сенсей, — тихо скулит Наруто. — Может, я не буду переделывать этот отчёт?

— Это — твоё лицо, Наруто, — говорит он. — Я понимаю, что для тебя нормально — ходить с пятнами от рамена на одежде, но с этого начинается уважение тех, с кем ты работаешь. Внутри твоей команды всё не заканчивается. Быть шиноби — значит следовать правилам целой системы.

— Но вы… — он поднимает глаза на гнездо спутанных обесцвеченных волос, на джонинский жилет, покрытый пятнами грязи и крови — ему ещё не выдали новый.

— Мой внешний вид, — терпеливо объясняет он, — заканчивается на моём комфорте, а мой отчёт — на комфорте того, кто его потом читает.

Он кладёт рядом с отчётом Наруто собственный — слегка примятый, с единственной небольшой кляксой внизу.

— Ага! — кричит Наруто, указывая на неё.

Какаши закатывает глаз:  
— Ага, я тоже человек, как видишь. Но мой отчёт хотя бы возможно разобрать. Правда, Ирука-сенсей?

Наруто вскрикивает и оборачивается, замечая за собой вошедшего в кабинет Ируку.  
— Так вы чего, всё слышали?!

— Не всё, — щурится Ирука, — но приличную часть разговора слышал.  
Какаши накручивает локон на палец.  
— Понимаешь ли, Наруто, я тоже сдаю неаккуратные и местами неразборчивые отчёты. Но у меня на то есть свои причины.

— Обычно Какаши-сан посылает из больницы одного из своих призывных псов с таким отчётом. Как ты понимаешь, сломанная рука или проткнутая селезёнка — веская причина для плохого отчёта. Я, или Эбису-сенсей, или кто-то ещё из проверяющих в таких ситуациях закрываем на это глаза, — говорит Ирука, — но, как я вижу, у тебя сейчас нет веской причины для такого неаккуратного отчёта. До «Ичираку» сам доковылял.

Наруто опускает голову.

— Ну, хочешь, я с тобой перепишу, чтобы Ирука-сенсей не видел эту мою кляксу? Типа, конкретно сейчас у меня времени достаточно…

Ирука протягивает им пустые свитки, и Наруто, бурча что-то невнятное, переписывает. Смотрит на Какаши, как тот старательно выводит каждый кандзи, пишет ряды будто под линейку, аккуратно и на этот раз — без каких-либо помарок.

Наруто справляется быстрее, отодвигая от себя ненавистный чистый свиток. Он схватывается с места и, крича броскую фразу, разбавленную «даттебайо», быстро прошмыгивает в дверь — привычку выходить в окно у своего сенсея он перенять ещё не успел.

— Что за ребёнок! — подпирает рукой подбородок Какаши.

— Изумительный, — расплывается в улыбке Ирука. — Он так тебя слушается, так уважает.

— Всем бы из моей команды так, — хмыкает Какаши. — Знаешь, я, похоже, забыл кое-какие правила составления отчётов.

Ирука поднимает бровь.

— Типа… может, ты напомнишь мне парочку? — прикрывает глаз джонин.

Ирука снова недоумённо смотрит на него.

— У меня в доме, сенсей, чего ж ты такой непонятливый?..

— О, я…  
Он теряется, неловко улыбаясь в кулак. Какаши медленно распускает его хвост. Позволяет Ируке самому снять маску.

— В некоторых делах ты определённо опытнее меня.

— Я… да… — снова улыбается он. — Спасибо, что поговорил с ним, а то мне уже надоело разбирать его каракули…

— Твои ласки ртом будут для меня благодарностью, — тихо на ухо говорит Какаши, чувствуя, как на загривке Ируки встают дыбом волосы. — Пойдём домой, сенсей.


End file.
